Hawkeyes Dark Secret
by Paine Falis
Summary: Hawkeye has a dark secret that no one knows about. She'll confess it through tears, while telling a friend of hers all about her dark past.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hawkeyes Dark Secret_**

This little idea popped in my head while listening to the KH2 soundtrack. I hope you like it!

Diclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. T.T I wish i did.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Colonel, those papers aren't going to sign them selves." a blonde woman said to a man with jet black hair.

"Yeah, I'm kinda busy. I got to leave a few minutes early today." replied the jet blacked haired man.

"Why? What do you have planned tonight Colonel Mustang?" asked the blonde woman. Her eyes full of curiosity.

"Well Lieutenant Hawkeye, I have a date with the new girl at the flower shop tonight. Her name is Julie." said Mustang.

"Have a good time sir. But before you leave, can you at least sign 10 papers?" asked Hawkeye.

Mustang smirked his smoug smile," No. If I do, i'll be late for my date." he said while putting his coat on.

Then he heard the click of a gun. Meaning someone had removed the saftey. He began to sweat a little. Then out of no where 3 bullets had come whizzing by him. One grazed his cheek, the other his ear, and the last one he felt go through his hair. He turned around to see Hawkeye pointing her gun at him.

"Please sir. It is best for your health if you sign those papers." Hawkeye said. Her eyes showing no emotion what so ever.

He raised his hands in defense," Alright. You win Riza. I'll sign those 10 papers for you."

She sat down at her desk opening her novel," Thank you sir."

A few minutes later, Mustang had finished already complaing that those 10 papers had murdered his hand. He said his goodbyes to the rest of his leaving staff.

A man with a ciggerate walked over to Hawkeye," Hey, Lieutenant. We're gonna leave now. You plan on stayin' late tonight?"

Hawkeye closed her novel," Yes I am going to have to stay late tonight Havoc. I need to sign those papers for Mustang."

Havoc sighed," Alright. Goodnight."

She smiled slightly," Goodnight Havoc."

After everyone had left, Hawkeye walked over to Mustangs desk and looked out of his window. She stared at the moon. Which was full and yellow. She sighed," Another lonely night at the office doing the Colonels work. Again."

She sighed and began forging Mustangs name on the stack of papers. She coulda sworn she heard a clap, and some electricity, but she decided to ignore it.

It was kinda late at night anyway. Her mind could be playing tricks on her. She sighed. She looked at the clock. It read 10:54 p.m. She sighed and looked down at the papers. She still had at least 50 more left.

She put her head on the desk and began crying. Tears of loneliness. She thought _'Being used again. No one appreciates what I do for them. Not at all!' _with that playing in her head she cried even harder.

She was so caught up in her emotions right now. She didn't even notice the person standing right in front of her...

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

_My name is Riza Hawkeye. I'm a first Lieutenant in the military._

_I'm an expert marksman, and was a sniper in the Ishbal uprising. _

_I never miss a target._

_Those who speak behind my back, constantly say that I might have been born with a gun in my hand._

_But they're wrong._

_They don't know the whole story of 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye._

_ > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >_

**Well? What do you think? Please as you read this, leave a review! Thanks! Ch. 2 will be up soon! 0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawkeyes Dark Secret**

**CH.2**

As she was crying, she suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She thought _'Oh, no. I'm crying right in front of the Colonel. I wish he didn't have to see me like this.'_

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" asked a concerned voice.

"..." she slowly raised her head.

She stared into the most purest golden eyes ever.

"Oh, Edward." she began to wipe away the tears," What are you doing here?"

"... I came to try and dig up some dirt on the Colonel."

Hawkeye got up from the chair and was putting on her coat,"I thought I had heard you."

"Why were you crying?"

"No reason. Come on Ed. I need to get home to Hayate."

Ed sighed and thought _' She's trying to avoid the question. She should know that I don't give up that easily.' ,_" No. Not till you tell me why you were crying, and why you were doing the Bastards work again."

Hawkeye stopped at the door with her hand on the knob,'' Please Edward. Just please forget about what you saw tonight." she opened the door and walked out.

Ed had followed, and shut the door," I won't stop asking until you tell me."

No answer. She was ignoring him. Ed growled slightly _' Shes starting to act like the Colonel. Thats a bad sign.'_

After a few minutes Ed had followed her to her apartment. She was fumbling with her house key. As she finally got it open, Hayate ran out as fast as he could.

Hawkeye thought _' Poor thing. Hes probably been holding it in all night.'_

She walked in and was about to shut the door," Please go home Edward, and get some sleep."

As she was closing the door, Ed shoved his right hand in the closing door," I'll ask one last time! Why were you crying, and doing to Bastards work again!" he asked slightly angered by her additude.

She sighed angryily," Fine! If you must know! Hurry up and get in here!" she yelled while pulling Ed inside the house," Make yourself comfy, its a long story!"

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Wellz, theres ch.2 thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate them. Oh, has anyone else heard Donald and Goofy in Japanese? They sound weird... o.O anywayz, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hawkeyes Dark Secret**

**CH.3**

Hawkeye sighed and took of her coat.

" I want to know the entire story Lieutenant. I know you're going to try and hide your entire story." Ed said while crossing his arms.

She stared at him with a hint of sadness in her amber eyes," Ok Ed. I'll tell you the whole story..."

Eds glare lightened to a look of kindness," Good. First Question. Why were you doing the Colonels work?"

"He said he had a date with the new girl at the flower shop. He said her name was Julie. He said he had no time for work, because he would be late for his date. But I didn't let him get away without at least singing _some _papers." she explained sitting down next to Ed.

"Figures... Alright then. Why were you crying?"

She looked down at the ground. Her bangs covering her eyes," I... had remembered some... bad childhood memories."

Ed looked at her curiously," What happened in your childhood. Tell me please."

She shuddered," It all began when I was four years old..."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_"Mommy! Daddy," cried a young girl._

_"Quit your cryin' ya brat! Your precious mommy and daddy are dead now. They can't even hear you." said a large tall muscular man._

_"Why'd you hurt them for? You bullies! They did nothing to you," screamed the child._

_She began pounding on the mans knee._

_"Hey get off me you little bitch," he yelled and kicked her off._

_Another man standing next to him grabbed his shoulder," Hey boss. Take it easy on er'. Shes just a kid."_

_"What the hell Dan? You whimping out on me now huh?" yelled the tall man._

_"N-no boss. I'm sorry." said Dan._

_"Damn right you're sorry!"_

_A third man had entered the building," Hey Joe. The cops are coming!"_

_"Shit! You serious Jim?" yelled Joe._

_"Yeah. Brats neighbors must have called the cops."explained Jim._

_"Boss. We should scram!" Dan said._

_"Yeah."nodded Joe._

_The little girl looked up with fright filled eyes," I hope you die!"_

_They all looked at her," Brat." then they had all ran out._

_The little girl crawled over to her mom," Mom... Dad..." then she began crying._

_Then a small voice said," R-Riza..."_

_Riza gasped," Mommy?"_

_Then a louder voice," My sweetheart... be strong for your parents. Make us proud."_

_Riza began shaking," Ok daddy."_

_Outside sirens could be heard," FREEZE!"_

_"FIRE!"_

_Shots could be heard, then screams._

_Little Riza covered her ears._

_Then some men in strange blue clothes spotted her," Jesus... a child."_

_"Those bastards must have murdered her mom and dad right in front of her," said another man._

_They walked over to her," Hey little one. Whats your name?"_

_Riza backed away," Get away!"_

_The two soilders looked at each other," Its ok. We're the good guys. Whats your name sweetie?"_

_"R-Riza. Riza Hawkeye."_

_"My what a pretty name." then he offered his hand to her," Come on. Lets get you somewhere safe."_

_"Ok."_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Riza began crying.

Ed was hugging her," Sorry I made you bring that up."

"No. Its ok. But theres more to the story Ed."

"Ok. Tell me the rest."

"Alright." she sniffled.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Well? What do you think? Sad?**

**Well, you know what to do right? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hawkeyes Dark Secret**

**CH.4**

"Are you sure you want to continue?'' asked Ed. Thinking it might be best for her if she didn't tell the rest.

"Yes. I want to tell someone to get it off my chest. Plus its better that its you."

"Uh, ok. Continue."

"Alright," she sighed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_The two military men walked little Riza to their vechicle," So Riza. You're going to live with some very nice people."_

_Riza looked up," Who are they?"_

_"Just a kind family, willing to look after you." said the man smiling._

_They drove around for about an hour until they had reached the house. It was a huge and pretty house. Red roses were growing outside, with a woman standing there watering them._

_She noticed them," Oh my! This must be the child.''_

_As she began to walk over, Little Riza got a icy chill down her spine. Riza thought 'I don't like this place. Its creepy! It makes me feel sick'_

_Riza pulled on the mans shirt," I don't like it here. I get a bad feeling in my stomach."_

_He smiled," Oh you're just nervous. It s gonna be alright. Ok?"_

_Riza frowned," No. It won't! I don't like it here!" Riza pulled her hand away from his grip, and began running._

_The man turned," Hey! Come back!" he yelled!_

_The woman just stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face," My. Why'd she do that?"_

_As the military man chased her, Riza had found a small bush and hid in it._

_She saw the man panting," Dang... She got away. Too bad. Ma would have loved her."_

_Riza gasped quietly," His mommy?"_

_He began to walk away. Riza waited for him to be out of site, then she left the bush._

_She walked slowly around the town. After a few hours she saw a huge building with a green flag and a weird symbol on it. She entered the building and saw a bunck of people wearing the same clothes as the man. She walked up to a secretary,"Um. Lady? Where am I?"_

_The old secrety looked down at her," Hey. How'd you get in here sweetie?"_

_"Uh, the door was open." explained Riza._

_"I see. Hold on darling." she picked up the phone," Sir? Yes. I have a young child here. I think its the girl from the Hawkeye residence. Huh? Yes. Ok sir." she hung up the phone," Well, little girl. The Major would like to see you."_

_She got up from the chair and took Rizas hand. The secretary knocked on a door and opened it," Sir. This is the child."_

_The Major got up and smiled._

_Little Riza blushed._

_He walked over," Hi. My name is George. George Harrison. What's yours?"_

_"R-R-Riza. Riza Hawkeye."_

_He grinned," How would you like to live with me?"_

_The secretary gasped," Major. Are you sure?"_

_George looked at her," Yes I am Allison."_

_Riza looked down," Will you be my new daddy because my real daddy is gone?"_

_George stared at her," Wow. You're a bright girl."_

_"Thank you. If I have no where else to go. I guess I have to live with you."_

_"Yes. I'll take you home tonight."_

_Allison left._

_Riza didn't smile," Ok."_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Sorry if it was boring. Also sorry if the characters seem OC. Really i'm trying to make Ed feel really sorry, and well, yeah. Sorry about that though. And i was writing ch.3 when i was listening Ariel, Donald, Goofy, and Sora sing jap. Well, RxR please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH.5**

**A.N: OMG! I did not realize that George Harrison was a member of the Beatles! The name just came to my mind! Wow... um, well he is NOT with the Beatles He is just a man with the same name... I ****guess he wanted to be remembered through my fanfic. Also, I am very sorry for the long update wait.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

_As they were driving to George's house, Riza felt so alone. She wished more than anything that she had an older sister or brother to take care of her, then some strange man, whom she had never met. _

_"Well, we're here." said George putting the car in park._

_He helped little Riza out of the car, since the car was a little high up. _

_"Are you hungry?"_

_Riza just nodded. She didn't feel like talking. All she wanted was to be with her mom and dad, and have them both hugging her. She hated this man, and his secretary._

_George felt so helpless. What could he do for her? She just lost her family, and is going to live with someone who she doesn't know. "Listen Riza. I can understand how awful you must feel right now. But you can trust me. I promise you that I will always be here for you from now on. I am a Major, so I can afford lots of nice stuff for you."_

_"..." Now Riza really hated him. Was her calling her real family poor? That they couldn't afford nice things for her?_

_Well, George tried," Come on. I'll make you a sandwich. Would you like a soup with it?"_

_"...Yes..."_

**10 yrs later**

_A 14 yr old was at a gun course with her foster dad. He was teaching her how to shoot and hold a gun._

_"Very good Riza! You're pretty good with that gun, especially since its your first time ever handiling one." laughed George._

_"Thanks. Though it feels weird in my hands. My hands still sort of shake," said Riza._

_"Well hun, thats because its your first time. Don't worry. The shakiness will pass. In about 2 more years, you might be able to join the military!" said George smiling proudly._

_"The military? I don't really want to join... I don't want to hurt innocent people..."_

_George frowned. Maybe she was still soft about the murder? He mentally slapped himself. _

_"I think I want to go home now dad..." said Riza slowly and sadly._

_"Nonsense. I want to test your sight. Lets test that last name reputation!" said George. He wasn't about to lose this wonderful day out with his foster child. He had the target set far back, so far that even he couldn't see the bullseye._

_"Are you serious! You want me to try and hit that stupid thing from that far away?" yelled Riza._

_"Just try it."_

_"Fine."_

_Riza was about to try it with the pistol, but her dad stopped her, and handed her a rifle. She could really feel the guns weight,"But I can barely carry this thing!"_

_"Enough crying Hawkeye!" he yelled._

_Riza gasped. He had never called her by her last name in a really long time._

_"All I am asking of you, is to try and hit the target. Nothing more."_

_"I'm sorry dad." She aimed the rifle, and closed her right eye. She slowly focused the gun, which was hard from the weapons weight. She sighed and pulled the trigger._

_She put the gun down, and waited for her dad to pull the line back._

_"Well, well. Look." he said smiling._

_She had hit the bullseye perfectly! Riza couldn't believe it. She wasn't even trying. She was just doing it to shut up her foster dad._

_"Sweetie. You will get into the military. Very easily. I am sure of it." he said proudly._

_To celebrate her excellent shot, he took her out to eat. As they were strolling along the town, he happened to spot his superior and a new comer to the military. _

George was about to salute, when his superior stopped him.

"Now, now George. Neither of us are on duty. No need to be formal" joked the man.

_"Uh, yes sir. Ah, this is my foster daughter. Her name is Riza." said George._

_"Nice to meet you young lady. My name is Xavier Stone."_

_"Nice to meet you as well." Riza said as politly as dhe could. She didn't want to seem rude, especially in front of her dads boss._

_"George. I'd like you to meet the newest member of the military. He's an alchemist. It turns out he can create fire with a spark. His name is---"_

_"My name is Roy. Roy Mustang. Its a pleasure to meet you sir." said Roy._

_"You to my lad." smiled George._

_"Though he may look young, he really isn't. How old are you Roy?" asked Xavier._

_"I am 17."_

_"My. Well, I hope that you plan on serving our military well." said George. _

_"I do." _

_"Well, it was nice to see you both Geroge. But I got to finish showing this kid around town." smiled Xavier._

_"Alright then. See you two later." he said as he waved his goodbyes._

_As soon as they were out of sight Riza spoke up," I don't like that Roy. He seems to much like a smart ass."_

_"Hey! Watch your mouth young lady!" yelled George._

_"...I'm going to go home." said Riza._

_"What?" _

_Riza knew that she could never be happy with such a proud military man as him. He always expected so much of her. Her way of showing that 'appreciation' back to him, was to act out, and to be rebellious. She didn't feel like going back home today. Ever since she was 5, she had been wanting to run away. Now that she was 14, she was actually ready for it. She power walked back home, and began to pack her bags._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

_After her bags were packed, she made sure that she wasn't forgetting anything. She realized that the only thing she was missing was money. Luckily for her, she knew where her foster dad kept all of the money. She grabbed a lantern and started to head down towards their basement._

_It was cold and damp inside the basement, and everywhere she looked their seemed to be spiderwebs. She almost felt like going upstairs and just go to sleep. _

She mentally told herself 'No Riza. Just keep going, and soon I can be outta this place. He never respected me! He's an asshole!'

_She saw the safe box, and set the lantern down on the ground. _

"No! He has a combination for the stupid thing!" yelled Riza. She hit her fists against the hard metal,"ow!" she held her hands. She sat down and started to cry.

_As she was crying, a large black spider landed on her shoulder. She felt something crawling on her arm, and when she looked down at the spider, she screamed. She knocked the spider of, and saw it climb the wall, and run back to its egg nest. Riza panicked, and grabbed the first thing she could see that could kill them... she grabbed the lantern._

_She threw the lantern a the egg nest, and could hear the spiders sream. She covered her ears and ran as fast as she could to the stairs. She ran to her dads room, and saw that he had a black box. She quickly grabbed it, and ran back down. She looked into the basement and could see the fire slowly climbing forward. Her step dad had stored beer in there for special occasions and, once the fire touched the beer, it exploded, and sent Riza flying back._

_She got up, grabbed her bags and the black box. She ran as fast as she could to the front door, and ran as fast as she could through the city. She hid in the park, near the 'haunted' pond. She knew that everyone was afraid to walk near there, even in the daytime. She sat down and looked at the black box._

_"Why did I grab this? I wonder whats in it..." she said to herself. She slowly opened the box, and inside it was a pistol. It was a shiny black, with polished bullets. She gasped,"A gun?" she sighed,"like I needed this." She began to cry._

_After she cried, she was about to put the gun back inside, when she noticed that the box had padding. She set the gun down next to her, and took the padding out. Inside, there was a good $2,000 dollars inside it. She smiled and laughed,"I knew you had money! I knew I could escape from you!" she laughed. She could hear sirens, and police cars. "I guess he called the fire department to save his home...I hope its already burned to the ground!"_

_She remembered why people had called this place the 'haunted' pond._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_After the town built a park with a pond, people loved to come here. It was so big, colorful, and fresh. A month after the park was built, a man, who had hated himself and humanity came to this pond, and shot himself. The cops said,"This man was a lunatic, and didn't know what he was doing."_

_The mess had been cleaned up, and the people were allowed to come back to the park. But along with the parks return, murders and suiciders came back as well._

_Everyone was afraid to go near the pond._

_Four boys had decided to camp out at the park, and began to tell spooky stories. They weren't afraid of ghosts or nothing that the adults told them. As they headed to bed, one of them heard his name being called. He got up and looked outside, but saw nothing. He was about to go back to sleep, when there was a loud scream._

_The four friends could hear a woman yelling and screaming. So they ran to where the scream was coming from. They got there, and saw a woman hanging from a tree. She wasn't dead. She looked at them, and smiled, and cut herself down from the tree. She was walking towards them._

_The four boys were scared stiff, and couldn't move._

_The next morning, the cops were searching the park for the boys, and saw their mangled bodies hanging from the trees. Since that last incident, no one has come near the pond._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

_Riza laughed,"What a stupid story. Nothing is haunted here. Probably all they hear here is just a few frogs, and owls."_

_She layed down on her arms, and dozed off._

_She woke up a few hours later to see a large moon over her. She got up and looked around...silence._

_Just then she heard footsteps behind her,"Hey. Now whats a cute little girl like yourself doing out this late?"_

_She gasped and got up._

_"Now now. Don't be scared I just wanna talk... hehe, and maybe have a little fun." laughed the man. _

_Riza grabbed the black box and ran as fast as she could, and she could hear the man close behind her. She ran, and ran, until an uplifted tree root tripped her. She fell, and knocked the wind out of herself. _

_"Aww. Now I hope you didn't hurt yourself now." joked the man._

_Riza still couldn't breathe. She regretted running away from home now. She was ready for the end of her life, but then she remembered the black box. She opened it as fast as she could, and pulled out the gun._

_The man backed off,"Hey, hey easy now. I was just joking with ya little girl,"_

_Riza slowly got off the ground, and said hoarsely,"Get the hell out of here, you sick bastard!" she held the gun into the air, and fired a warning shot._

_The man took off running and never looked back. Riza sighed and dropped to the ground. She looked at the gun, and smiled. "Maybe, when i'm older I'll join the military after all. To try and help stop all of the bad stuff going around in the world. And, hopefully, still be able to fall in love and then live life happily."_

_She got up and grabbed her bags, and walked away. No one but her knows where she went, and what she did for a while._

**4 years later**

_"Now. Miss Hawkeye. Tell me. What is your reason for joining the military?" asked a man with an eyepatch over his left eye._

_"Sir. I wish to join because, I want to try and stop people from tearing apart innocent familes." said Riza._

_The man smiled,"Welcome to the military young lady. I've already heard about your amazing gun skills, so there is no need for you to go through the preliminaries."_

_Hawkeye got up and saluted,"Thank you so much Furher."_

_"You will be working under Colonel Mustang. Dismissed." said th Furher._

_Hawkeye walked out,"Mustang. Who knew that i'd be working under you." she smiled and chuckled._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

"Lieutenant. I didn't realize that you had such a rough childhood," said Ed sadly.

She smiled,"Its not as rough as yours Ed."

She got up and began to walk towards her room but stopped,"Ed. Al is very lucky to have an older brother like you to watch over him, and take care of him. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to either of you."

Before Ed could answer, she was in her room. He heard her open the door and say,"Ed. Its late. There is an extra bed in the next room for guests. I'll see you in the morning." and she shut the door.

Ed smiled and looked outside at the large silver moon outside. He decided to stay up a while longer, to let her story sink in. Ed probably will never meet another woman as smart and brave as Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_My name is Riza Hawkeye. I'm a first Lieutenant in the military._

_I'm an expert marksman, and was a sniper in the Ishbal uprising. _

_I never miss a target._

_Those who speak behind my back, constantly say that I might have been born with a gun in my hand._

_But they're wrong._

_But at least someone now knows the true story of my dark secret past._

**_The End_**


End file.
